


Sonic Forces: Rewritten

by TheRoyalFanworks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Cages, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-War, Prison, Saving the World, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalFanworks/pseuds/TheRoyalFanworks
Summary: My goal is to rewrite the entirety of Sonic Forces. Making more use of the characters. Settings and themes. Episode Shadow and Infinite's backstory also!
Kudos: 4





	Sonic Forces: Rewritten

Shadow busted through the countless amounts of scrap metal in his way. He was landing his way into Enemy territory. Rouge said that there were a unknown base of operations. Shadow thought about it, exactly what is the doctor planning. Shadow shrugged it off. "E-Extermination plan.. This is supposed to be a recon mission. You can't just go making a big scene!" Rouge stated, Shadow groaned "Should've known better then to send Omega on an op like this"

  
Shadow eyes widen as Omega faded out "Rouge.. Fallen" Shadow picked up his speed as he raced to his destination.. Infinite laughed, Shadow perked his head up around the area. "You.. What did you do to Omega" Shadow stood his ground. Infinite rushed instantly with a Roundhouse kick. "Enough with the small talk." Shadow groaned. "To think you would be able to stop me the first time.. How pitiful.. But now I HAVE the upper hand" Shadow got up. Coughing as Infinite punched him in the gut. Shadow fell to the ground

"Not so strong now.." Infinite did a cold laugh. "Y-You.... Who are you" Infinite picked up shadow by the spines. "To you.. A simple long list of Eggman bases to destroy . You tore them down without a second thought"

  
  
_Months ago  
  
  
  
_ Shadow was flowing through the rivers of Eggman's facility tearing down his defenses with ease. "Should've hired a defense squad for the Defense squad.. Eh docter?" Shadow made a snarky remark. Eggman got more and more angry as Shadow reached the end.. "This place seems important." Shadow quickly hid behind a stone pillar. At the same time the Leader of the Jackal squad was nearing in on him "Your squad was useless! go clean up their mess already!" The jackal groaned.  
"Yeah yeah i got it" Infinite peeked around the pillar shadow was standing behind  
  
  
"You... You destroyed my squad.. I'll show you why they call me the ultimate mercenary!" Infinite landed in for a strike. Shadow landing a Chaos control as he landed behind him. The Infinite managed to punch shadow away. Both were evenly match. Shadow was still getting the upper hand. Shadow went for a Roundhouse kick but Infinite grabbed him and managed to throw him at a pillar. With shadow using Chaos control to escape "Not bad" Shadow remarked but he used Chaos control again. Managing to Kick Infinite. then he chained up another Chaos control and launched him into the ground  
  
  
Infinite jumped out of the way of his final attack. Catching Shadow off guard and kicking him to the wall Shadow smirked "Not bad.." He stood and wiped the dirt off him, chaos controlling behind the Jackal and kicked him up in the air. before slamming him down and chaining a combo of hits until the final blow. sending Infinite to a wall  
  
Shadow landed in front of him "Not bad.. But still worthless." Shadow looked dead serious "Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again" Shadow jumped back and chaos controlled his way out of there. Leaving Infinite on the ground  
Infinite groaned. Shaking from the impact. "Destroyed my squad.. Destroyed me.." Infinite groaned as he got up "I'll be waiting for our rematch Shadow.. I will be unstoppable. And i will be the one.. The one to destroy you.. Infinite smirked  
  
  
"And that day.. I gave up my role as Leader of the Jackal squad.. Then I obtained a Power to make all yield to my will.. I... Was.. REBORN.."  
  
  
  
  
_b **A c** ~~K~~_ t **O r _E ~~A~~ ~~l~~_ I _T ~~Y~~_**  
  
  
  
Shadow groaned. as infinite dropped him to the floor. Placing his foot on his head "You're just a small insect... Waiting to be crushed" Infinite laughed "I finally have the power i was wanting. You made me feel so small. So helpless. You destroyed my squad and destroyed me.. But not anymore."  
"But.. Whats fun about crushing a insect right away. How about we toy with it some more. Shadow's eyes widen. Eggman's territory became distorted. To a dark place. Infinite was gone. Shadow groaned and got up. A fuzzy recording of Infinite appeared  
  
  
"Well. _S_ **h _A_** ~~ _d **O** w _~~ Welcome to your deepest fear. Your most helpless situation. The _A **r**_ ** ~~K~~** " Shadow rubbed his head. This didn't make any sense. but he pressed on "M-Maybe.." Shadow groaned and lost his words as he made it around the Ark.  
His eyes widen. Maria was shot dead in his eyes. He stumbled. "M-Maria.." He yelled as his head started to hurt. The distortion He fell to the floor. "W-Why... Why am i feeling like this. I let go of this." He got up as the distortion faded. He fell to his knees as Infinite gave him one final kick.. Shadow's vision became a blur as he heard those exact word  
  
  
"Don't show your pathetic face around me.. Ever again.. If you want to live" Infinite smirked "Not even SONIC will be able go against me now.." he laughed like a maniac "Farewell shadow" Infinite rushed off as shadow was on his knees. A broken mess.  
He passed out on the floor  
  
  
  
  
On that certain day. When Eggman launched a savage strike  
  
  
"Rouge.. Are you telling the truth" Rouge spouted "Whats the point of lying about this.. Eggman got a bead on Sonic and he launched a massive strike." A minute of conversation goes by "S-Shadow. get over here now!"  
"What?! Whats the problem"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued


End file.
